sticks and stones
by Blu-bubble2297
Summary: Clare is moving back to Canada after moving to texas. She only knows Adam because she left when she was 6. They still remember each other but how does Eli fit into the picture? they're next door neighbours will they fall in love or will Clare have too much baggage for Eli? summery SUCKS i know... please try it out


"Dude you didn't tell me you had new neighbours moving in" Adam yelled over the music.

"What?" I didn't realise I was staring at my laptop.

"Well there's a moving truck outside and I'm assuming your not moving, so who are they?"

"I don't know Cece never told me we had neighbours. I gazed out my window only for the view to be blocked by a huge moving truck. Suddenly a car pulled up in the driveway and then I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, well I actually only saw the back of her she has short auburn hair which was wavy she was wearing sweatpants and an off the shoulder grey t-shirt she was just so-

"ELIJAH GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!" my mum yelled from downstairs.

"What do you want?" I asked knowing Adam was waiting for me upstairs.

"Get dressed we are going to meet the new neighbours" I started walking backwards to the stairs she suddenly spoke again "Please wear something nice" I quickly nodded and ran upstairs and got dressed in a black dead hand t-shirt and my usual skinny jeans.

Me, Adam, my mum (Cece) and my dad (bullfrog) were stood outside our neighbours house as we were waiting for them to answer the door, I decided to speak up and ask "what are we gonna say?"

"Well you and Adam can befriend their daughter her name is...Clara…no Clare that's sounds right" my mum said.

"Hey I have a friend named Clare we've known each other forever she is my best friend we talk every week on the phone!" Adam said excitedly as he was obiovisly hoping this Clare was his friend Clare. I mean what's the odds that-

"Hello?" a woman said as she answered the door.

"Hello we understand that your busy because you just moved in but we just wanted to say hello and introduce ourselves I'm Cece this is my husband Bullfrog, my son Elijah but he prefers Eli and his good friend –"

"Adam?" the woman said.

"Mrs Edwards how nice to see you again!" Adam said as he ran to hug her.

"Clare come downstairs to meet our neighbours!" Mrs Edwards said as she turned to us we all had confused expressions on our faces.

"Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Helen and my husband is Randall and my daughter's name is Clare it is nice to meet you all, please come inside and have something to drink!" she said happily.

When we entered their furniture amazed me even thought they just moved in their furniture was already assembled oh god I hope their daughter isn't a stuck up princess like Jenna. I suddenly heard a defining scream next thing I know is Adam giving the girl I saw earlier the biggest hug I've ever seen they both suddenly started asking each other questions like" OMG how have you been?" or "I haven't spoken to you in 2 weeks what happened" then suddenly mum called me to talk to her thank god she did it was so awkward that Clare barley took in my presence. My mum wanted to ask if she and bullfrog could leave I tried to leave but she said I had to 'mingle and make new friends' when I went back to Clare and Adam Clare turned around and oh my god she was so beautiful no words could describe it she had the most amazing blue eyes and I could stare at them for days on end her hair was so much more beauti-

"Clare this is my friend Eli the one I always talk about" Adam snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah I remember you look a lot more… intimidating than Adam said!" I just smirked at this comment.

"Hey Clare Adam hasn't really told me much about you but the thing he has said have all been positive."

Adam laughed awkwardly at my comment as Clare slapped his shoulder. Wow this is awkward.

"so…do you guys want a tour?" Clare asked.

"um…sure" I said drawing out the word. Clare showed us their huge house that was tastefully decorated the thing is on my street the houses go from tiny bungalows to huge mansions and everything in between. I have a town house whereas Clare's house is one of the mansions! When we eventually got back to the living room Adam asked "So Clare are you single now or?"

"Why are you asking me out?" Asked Clare.

"What no! I was just asking to make conversation. I don't like you like that!" Adam practically yelled!

"Well to answer your question I am single. Why are you asking?"

"Because Eli is single." That earned a punch in the shoulder from me.

"Well Clare is beautiful and all but I don't know anything about her" I looked over at Clare for a second "and you know that I like to get to know the girl before I date them." I finished and Adam jumped from his phone vibrating in his pocket he looked at the text then looked at me and Clare and smiled a really creepy smile and said 'Well you guys can get to know each other now my mum wants me home for dinner" fuck this is going to be awkward.

When Clare came back I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes. "So how long have you been living here?" She asked.

"I've been here for a year but I've lived in Toronto for most of my life, I could drive you around I you want to?" it came out more of a question than a statement.

"Sure I would love that when could we do that?" Clare said.

"Whenever you want, I'm not usually busy." I was secretly hoping she would say today.

"Um…how about today? Or are you doing anything?" Clare stuttered she


End file.
